


My OC List

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Original Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lists, OC’S - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: There may be multiple OC’s with similar names, or some with the exact names.eg: Jay and Jae





	1. Jae

Name: Jae Chew

Age: 19-28  


Gender: Male

Occupation: Scientist

Ethnicity: South Korean

Sexuality: Bisexual

Appearance: Very pale skin, short, slightly curly ocean blue hair, green eyes

Personality: Cocky, Rather flirty, Confident, Stubborn, Surprisingly a Genuis 

Favourites:

Colour: Teal

Food: Curry

Place: His Room

[Uncomplete OC, so expect changes)


	2. Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t Jae, this is Jay! The charismatic pirate who drowns those who do her wrong! Not the best solution, but it works!

Name: Jae

Species: Tidebound Elf

Fandom: The Dragon Prince

Gender: Female She/Her

Age: ✨💫nobody knows💫✨

Sexuality: She doesn’t even know.

Appearance: Tanned skin, Shiny ocean blue hair, Dark blue eyes, Scars on thigh, wrist and eye to chin

Personality: Loud, Easily offended, Arrogant and Blunt


End file.
